Pleasure to meet you, I'm the peace treaty
by Fiinix
Summary: Why am I in Jotunheim? Well I'm getting engaged, as part of a peace treaty, against my wishes, nobody likes this. Oh well, I'm here now, and I wonder, what is the prince like? (Includes a crap ton of feels and unpopular ideals and putting the shame on thor! )
1. The beginning

The party arrived via the Rainbow Gate, in a flash of light that only Heimdall could create. Although I fully knew how to ride our eight legged horses, I was placed in a hand carriage…. Great.

Before we had left, I had complained to father, "Why in the hell do I have to ride in this thing and wear this stupid dress? Why must I put up a front when everyone knows I don't want to be here, hell even their prince doesn't like this."

But to say such things to Odin, Allfather, well let's just say I was further shoved into the carriage.

However, back to the present. Surrounded by guards and led by my father, we set off across the frozen landscape of Jotunheim towards the icy castle. Today was my engagement day, I was to be given to the Jotuns as a part of a peace treaty between our races. Being engulfed in a never-ending war that was only begrudgingly ended because we took the source of their power tends to make ruling another realm kind of hard, especially if they don't want you there. It was to be a last-ditch effort to at least get trade established.

Trumpets brought me out of my stupor as we had arrived finally at the castle gates. I was stiffly brought out of the carriage and swiftly surrounded by guards for my protection. A veil was then placed over my face, offering me a slight piece of privacy to take in the world around me. The world that would be my home in a years' time. The entrance was entrancing to say the least. Ice was skillfully sculpted into pillars and scenes depicting the war, in all its bloody detail. It seemed that everything here was made of ice, yet it all felt like stone, nothing like this had ever existed in Asgard and it was intriguing to me.

Sadly, I was not able to fully take in my surroundings as we neared the throne.

"King Laufey of Jotunheim, and his heir Loki Laufeyson."

"King Odin Allfather, and his daughter Thorne."

The ceremony took forever! Finally, after the known agreements were announced, it was time for the engagement. The rings were brought out, one forged by Jotunheim and the other by Asgard, each to be worn by the other race. The ring I was to wear was smooth like ice and was cool to the touch, but decorated with blood rubies and opals to match my skin tone. Loki's was a simple gold band etched with designs of my people, however before they were finished I added a few designs myself of Jotun lore. Might as well appeal to them right?

When the last of the ceremony was over, our fathers went to discuss the smaller details in the treaty. Loki noticed that I was still in wonderment at all that was happening.

"I'm sorry for the stiffness of our first meeting, formalities and all, Let's start over yeah? I'm Loki.' He gave me a smile, it could almost be seen as genuine if not plagued with the same sadness I felt, the loss of freedom. "Pleasure to meet you Loki," I lifted my veil, revealing ivory skin and piercing blue eyes that rivaled his own azure skin, "I'm the peace treaty."

* * *

Hey guys! Well although this is my second fic, Its the first one that will be staying up! Sorry it was so short, I thought this up with a massive migraine and it wasn't helping until I typed it all out. So please leave a comment and tell me if you like it! I will try to upload about once a week, all not all of the chapters will be this short. Thanks guys keep that flame burnin! 3


	2. What is going on here!

" _ **Pleasure to meet you Loki," I lifted my veil, revealing ivory skin and piercing blue eyes that rivaled his own azure skin, "I'm the peace treaty."**_

I saw him take a sharp breath at seeing the full of me, and became otherwise entranced with my being. _Figures._ "Can you stop staring already? It's kinda creepy."

"Sorry, you're nothing like my father told me you would be. The portrait that your father sent me doesn't give you justice."

"Well that portrait was not my idea, at least not the outfit I was squeezed into. I would have rather been in something more comfortable, like breeches, but alas, what father says is law." I rolled my eyes so hard it made me dizzy. "I didn't even want to wear this dress, I'm just waiting for a chance to get back to my room so I can change into my traveling clothes"

"Well I can take you to your room if you really want to change that badly." Loki looked a little deflated that I wanted to leave so badly.

"Oh, well I'm already in them, they're under my dress, I just needed to get away from my father. Hehe" I slipped off behind a pillar of ice and appeared on the other side in breeches and a light shirt, my fancy dress wadded up in my hands. Loki looked me over slowly, and I soon began to blush and get angry. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes? Like any normal person?" He walked up to me a bit too quickly for my liking and he was right up against me before I could think to defend myself Loki then pushed us against the wall where no one would see us. He took the edge of my shirt and inspected it, then went down running his hands down my legs inspecting my breeches. "W-what are you doing?" My voice faltering from the sudden closeness and the feeling of his hands tracing over my legs as if teasing me.

"These won't do at all. It's winter in Jotunheim, and this fabric isn't possibly thick enough to keep you warm. Come with me and I'll get you some more suitable clothes." He took my hand and ran off at an alarming speed. It was hard to keep up with his speed, and when we stopped I almost ran into him. "In here, quickly!" "Wait what?"

I was then unceremoniously shoved into the chambers we stopped at. Loki then walked in and went through the drawers and closet as if he owned the place. "I am unsure of how much time we have before our fathers come looking for us." He came closer to me with clothes in hand. "Here these should fit you, I'll make a screen that you can change behind."

"Wait! What about that owner of the room?! What if they come back?" He gave me a weird look as if I was crazy. "What do you mean? These are my chambers…" He made a screen out of ice for me to change behind while I stood there gaping. "Hurry up and change before someone decides to look in here"

I quickly got changed into his black and green wardrobe, the clothes fitting my body like a glove. I took a few practice swings and kicks to see if I could still move well in them, the leather being softer that I thought it would be. "I thank you for the clothes, they are definitely warmer than the ones I had." I turned around saying, only to turn right into Loki's chest. "Do you have to be so close?" I pushed him back slightly, "It seems as though you have no regard for personal space when it comes to a lady!"

"You aren't exactly a lady though are you? You're a warrior of Asgard, you're more brawn than brain and I'm just going to have to deal with that. I'm not much of a fighter, and you don't strike me as someone who reads anything more than the occasional letters from your suiters. So if we can't bond over intelligence then it will have to be through physical contact, because I don't intend on fighting you in the yard." He spat at me with visible annoyance.

"Who even told you that I'm a warrior? I much prefer the library to sweating like a pig in the yard sparring with my big brother and his crones. And furthermore, I don't exactly enjoying being touched without my permission, I thank you for noticing I was underdressed and rectifying the problem, but you could have gone about it in a way that preserved my dignity. I don't very much being beet red in the hallway with my fiancé feeling up my thighs like I'm some kind of whore!"

I spat right back him, eyes dark with anger and my full vocabulary coming out proving I wasn't some common Asgardian. "Also! Yes, I know how to fight and am required to be able to protect myself if need be as a royal of Asgard. So excuse me if I have to make sure what I'm wearing I can fight in." I saw him open his mouth to interject, "And I swear if you bring up the dress, that was my mother's idea. She never approved of my being able to fight so she attempted to cover up that knowledge, but the things she make me wear are so uncomfortable."

I finished with a huff and crossed my arms over my chest that I just realized was very prominent in his shirt with my corset over it. _Father will have my head for this._

I looked over to Loki who just stared at me with his mouth hanging open like I just showed him the universe in my hands. "What?" I just had to ask, my annoyance very visible. "Look behind you…"

Turning around, I noticed it. _**Shit**_.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHH another cliffy. Just so you know I have no idea where this is going so you'll just have to hold on for the ride and hope we don't fall off! Please leave a comment and review and give me a hand, I know there is a lot of dialogue but thats what you get when you get two intellectuals in a story together. Thanks guys! Keep that flame burning!**


	3. The Aftermath

_**Turning around, I noticed it. Shit.**_

The entire area of Loki's room behind me had erupted in blue flames, in reaction with the magic already in place within the room. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!_ I quickly calmed myself and with a wave the flames were subdued and returned to my hand. _Stupid uncontrollable elemental magics!_ I tried to keep myself calm through my frustration, but of course with my luck it wasn't happening. My frustration was slowly darkening the room adding storm clouds to the mix with thunder and lightning to the mix. I dropped to the ground trying to regain control of myself. I didn't even bother looking at Loki, I didn't want to see the disgust I've been do used to seeing being cursed with magic. Starting to feel water on me, I knew that I was going to start crying. The room got cold, colder than I ever have ever felt. Lifting my head, I noticed that the rain that I had started, was becoming snow, at the hands of Loki. He was looking at me with knowing in his eyes. He walked over to me and sat down, wrapping his arms around me, "I know how you feel. I am a runt to my family, not because of breeding, but because of magic. I know what it's like to be different."

"All of your people use magic of some sort in battle. In Asgard? Magic is a healers' domain. I can't even do that much! All I do is wreak havoc on my world, just simply because I'm upset about something!" I just sat there crying into my future fiancé's arms, the snow around us hardening and freezing the door shut. We heard the knock on the door, but Loki ignored it focusing on helping me calm down. The noise got louder after whoever knocked realized that the door was frozen shut, knowing that we were in there.

"Loki? Loki! Open this door this instant!"

"What has that son of yours done to my daughter, Laufey?"

"I can assure you he has done nothing indecent to your daughter, Allfather."

The door burst open with a bright light that could only come from my father's scepter/spear. The scene they were graced with was one of confusion. "Father I can explain!"

"Thorne, what have you done here? What have I told you about using your magic here? Do you have any idea what you could've done?!" My eyes shot down in sadness no longer able to cry, but the room darkening to match my mood. Laufey looked on at the magic that had happened here. "Loki, my son, what has happened here? Why were you in your chambers alone with the daughter of the AllFather?"

"Father, she wished to change into something more comfortable, upon seeing her choice of dress, I realized it wasn't fit for our winter, so I allowed her to borrow some of mine for the time being. We got into an argument over our differences and some poor assumptions made on my part, it was then I witnessed her magic. It started as blue flame with her anger, then storm with her frustration, and rain with her sadness. To lessen her shame, I too released my magic turning her sadness into snow, into something I found beautiful and calming. However, I was unaware that it had frozen the door shut. I was merely trying to rectify the problem that I caused." He turned to me, "I am truly sorry for what had happened, I take full responsibility for what has happened."

I looked at him in shock. No one had ever sat with her and helped her. Everyone ran in fear. My father, was also shocked, thinking that the peace they were trying so hard to establish would've been ruined by my breakdown. "Thank you, Loki, for helping my daughter through the curse of her being. I can assure you she is usually more in control of herself." The last part more aimed toward Laufey and I, both a warning to me and assurance to the King himself. During this whole conversation, though, Loki kept his eyes locked on me, now knowing why an uncontrollable, magic wielding Asgardian was giving to Jotunheim, to bring about its destruction, or to bring some sort of control over her. Either way, he would have to wait and see before he told his father, not wanting to give his father false information in case he was wrong.

When everyone had left the room, Loki helped me up from my sitting position on the ground. "Thank you for that Loki. No one has ever stood up me when it comes to my powers, let alone try to calm me. Most of the time they take me to healers to be sedated." I looked at him slightly bashful as the confession. "I don't see why your powers are something for others to be concerned about." I looked into his eyes and saw pain and understanding. "I can do more than manipulate ice like my brethren. I can conjure projections and deceive even the Allfather. I am known as the God of Lies for my silver tongue. But what I do not understand, is why he called your magic, something that blesses you beyond others in Asgard and beyond, a curse?"

"It is because I almost murdered my adoptive family." I hung my head in shame, hoping the one kind soul I have met wouldn't think worse of me. "When I was born, my magic was out of control, my mother died bringing me into the world and my father short after losing his bond mate. Thus, I was declared a child of Asgard and sent to the palace to be educated in both my magic as well as that which is included in a normal education. One day, the prince had tried to do something to me, I was too young to understand it at the time. In defense of myself, I lost control of my magic and greatly injured him with a direct blast of lightning. In a sense, I was the one who unlocked the thunder god's power, but at a great cost to me. The All Mother and Father ran to his aid and then tried to calm me down, but I was too out of control. I struck out at them, if Heimdall hadn't been there, I would have been responsible for the royal family's deaths." Loki looked at me with pity, knowing full well what I was going through. He took my hand softly and placed his on my tearstained cheek. I closed my eyes as I felt the flow of his magic, the route it took from his core to his fingertips. "Let go of your worries. You will not hurt me. Let me be your focus and let your magic flow between us." It took a moment for me to release my control slowly. "There see? Feel it flow between us, the ebb and flow of magic energy, with no intent behind it. Let it take shape around you, feel peace within your magic, let it protect you, as you have protected it."

When I opened my eyes, all I could see were flowers. Everywhere. They were even curled and woven into Loki's raven hair. Vines wrapped around our writs and arms keeping us locked together allowing the magic to flow freely and take its pure shape, free from emotion. The flowers bloomed, releasing their sweet scent around us. "Do you see now? Your magic doesn't want to destroy, but to create. You don't have to be afraid of your magic because of what it can do. You must accept it as a part of you, and it won't fail you." He removed himself from me and the vines, placing a small kiss of the forehead. "Come it is almost time for the feast, and I doubt your father wants you there in leather beeches. I shall have a tailor come up and fit you for some winter clothes that will be ready when you return here again. I have greatly enjoyed your company today, Thorne. I'm glad that I was wrong about you, and as strange as it sounds, I'm glad we had our spat. I showed both of us that we are not alone in this world." He smiled genuinely for the first time, as he took my hand and placed a kiss on the back. We had arrived at my quarters and he left my company. I nodded at the guards placed at the door to open the door, and as I entered I realized I was not alone in the room.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHH I ALREADY HAVE FOLLOWERS AHHHHHHH! Please leave comments people it helps me greatly and helps me to come up with different ideas for the story. I'm basically letting it write itself so who knows where it will go!? Keep that fire burning guys!**


	4. Who could it be?

_**I realized I wasn't alone in the room.**_

"Thor… What are you doing here? You know father forbade it after your last visit here." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "I can't come visit my little sis? Aww you make me sad Rosey!" I cringed at his pet name for me. "You need to leave, Thor. Father, no, Laufey cannot catch you here. Who knows what that'll do to the hard work we have done here!"

"Hard work? _**Hard work? How dare you even think these monsters want peace!**_ All they want is the destruction of every world." Thor grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall. _**Oh, great this again.**_ "Thor release me this instant. PLEASE!" He held me so tightly that I was in pain. "Thor please!" " _ **Shut up."**_ He then placed his hand over my mouth silencing me.

"Guards please allow me to speak to the daughter of Odin. I have some things I would like to discuss with her. I promise that no harm will come to her." It was Laufey! The guards politely told him that I was not currently in the room, engaged somewhere else. I tried everything to let him know that I was indeed there. "Well then I shall wait in the sitting room until she returns."

Thor then moved us into the bedroom out of the sight of the king. Now seeing my chance, I focused everything I had in me to getting Thor off me. What resulted was a huge blast of pure energy right into the ground and into Thor. The God of Thunder took the blow well enough, it still knocked him out cold. The blast itself informed Laufey that I was indeed in the room and that I had needed to defend myself. He knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there Princess?"

"Yes, I am fine now. You may come in if that is your intention. Please also, inform the guards to come and take my brother home and they are relieved from duty." The guards came in, and grabbed my brother, looking at me with regret at what they had allowed to happen.

"If it pleases you, my dear, I would like to post Jotun guards to watch over you. It would make me feel better knowing that there is someone who will not be deterred from their duty." He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "I wanted to speak with you about what has happened today." _**Oh great.**_ "Do not worry young one, I am not upset or afraid of your power. Quite the opposite, actually. I wanted to tell you personally that you will be welcome here. We are a people of all magics, though some are less common than others. The fact that you have a power connected specifically to your emotions makes your control a lot harder to understand, but easier to release when in danger. Tell me though, how did you calm yourself so quickly? It has only been about 20 minutes since I last saw you."

"I have your son to thank for that. Although I'm afraid that with this, incident, I am no longer as calm as I was."

"My son?" He looked, puzzled at that statement. "Yes, he allowed me to focus my magic through him for it to be released in a calm wave. It created flowers…" The last statement more of a happy thought to myself rather than a topic to discuss with the king. "That explains the flowers in Loki's hair when I last saw him!" Laufey laughed full heartedly that the thought. "It is great to see him in such great spirits though. You seem to have lifted his soul from its darkness with your actions today. For that I thank you." He got up, bowing to me before he left. "Oh, before I forget, in that wardrobe, there is clothing I think you will be happy with. I will have guards posted as soon as possible." He left with that and a wink.

I went to the bathing rooms first, wishing to wash the day away and that lingering feeling of Thor attacking me again. _**I must tell father about my brother's indiscretion the next time we are alone.**_ With my bath drawn, I sink into my lavender water and start to relax. The air around me swirls and breezes about the room as my magic was released and at peace. When I was finished, I allowed the wind in the room to dry me and my hair faster than it normally would. Walking to the wardrobe, I pulled out the clothing that Laufey had told me that I would like, and was amazed at what I saw. It was a pair of black, leather pants with what appeared to be a skirt attached to the back of it, making it look like a dress from behind, but pants from the front. With it was a conservative corset top, making it look more like a dress than pants and a shirt. _**That man really has a sense of style. When did this even get here?**_

I was escorted the dining hall by the new guards Laufey had placed watch over me. I got a lot of looks from passersby my coffee brown hair pulled back into a braid, surrounding my head, a veil tied into the bottom near my neck and connected to the tiara I wore. I didn't need the fabric to shield me for any particular reason. It was really so I could have some privacy for my emotions. People don't tend to pry into someone who openly hides. Walking into the hall, I was greeted with the most amazing sight.

There was so much food! Roast meats, crisp vegetables, huge sweets, all in humungous portions fit for the frost giants. It was mostly the sweets that caught my eye though, and Loki seemed to notice this. He dismissed the guards around me and escorted me himself to my seat. "Wait here, I'll get you a plate."

When he returned, he had a plate full of fish and cakes and fruit. "How did you know what I like to eat Loki?" I took a fork and smiled slightly. "Well, I payed attention. You were mostly eyeing the sweets and fruit, and less towards the red meat. So, I assumed you weren't much of a meat eater, thus the fish. I'm glad I was right." He took his seat next to me and we began to eat. I saw his plate was much similar to mine, minus the sweets. "I hope you don't find me too forward about it, but why do you wear a veil when you are in public?"

"It's my way of hiding my emotion. As you saw, my magic is controlled by my emotions, so the easiest way to control my magics. Think of it as, I can't see you, you can't see me. Do you understand?"

"I seem to. It makes sense." He took a careful bite. "So, what did my father want to talk to you about? Also, why did you have Jotun guards? I thought your father wanted only Asgardians around you. You know, to protect your, innocence?" He looked confused.

"Hahaha!" I was in tears over the look on his face. "My original guards allowed my abusive brother into my chambers. Your father came in shortly after I dealt with him, and offered his own guard to protect me. I'm pretty sure he told them that they only answer to me now." I looked at the prince sheepishly after my joke. "Knowing him, he probably did. My father wants this peace treaty to work. We are sick of the bloodshed and animosity. We need to have a way to trade and survive and to make a name for ourselves again that distances us from our past violence. Although I don't agree with the way it's happening, I'm willing to do anything for my people. Even if it means I lose my freedom to choose."

"I completely agree with you. I'm not happy about being married so early in my life, but I'm willing to if it means this pointless war ends. My brother would rather wipe this world off the map, that's why my father has not made him king. He would rather have a Jotun on the throne than my adoptive brother."

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone! Just so you all know, Thor is going to be a major bad guy. The reason why is I have some major hate towards the guy because I had a boyfriend that looked exactly like him that wasn't the best guy ever. So no hate towards Chris Hemsworth, just my no good ex! Please reveiw and follow this wild ride! Keep that fire a burning guys!**_


	5. Those who are closest,are those who stay

**Hey guys sorry for the long update i haven't been feeling well recently and with my school life piling up around me ive been having a hard time finding time to update. so bear with me if this chapter is a little weird i was half asleep when i wrote it.**

* * *

" _ **He would rather have a Jotun on the throne than my adoptive brother"**_

Loki looked at me as if I just said the most amazing thing. His eyes lit up with hope and peace like I had never seen anywhere, let alone in Jotunheim. He looked at the Allfather and his own as if they were gods in their choice of him as a King. "Is that really what he thinks?"

"Yes. My brother is reckless and yearns for war. He isn't smart enough to find a diplomatic way to solve things, so his first instinct is to fight. It's quite sad, actually. Any mention of Jotunheim and my engagement were met with distaste and violence from my brother. He came here to put an end to your people before the engagement was ever agreed upon, not wanting a Jotun anywhere in Asgard, let alone marrying his favorite punching bag." Loki looked as my impassive face, almost wondering how I could be so calm about my step-brother's treatment of me. "How can you choose to live like that? How can your father allow you to be treated like that? Or your mother?"

"It is simply because he is the golden child of the Allfather. He can do no wrong. Although, I have a feeling he does this on purpose to see if I can enhance him more if I strike back. So, I don't even bother. Only when I feel like I'm truly in danger do I fight back. It's a sad life, but one I will be away from soon enough." I looked at Loki hopeful that he was as he seemed. He had already told me of his abilities as a trickster, but I was sure he was not using that on me. "Yes, you will be. And I hope that you are happy here as well. There is nothing worse than being trapped in a place you don't want to be. Like a hand carriage!" He laughed at little bit, hoping to make me feel better. I heard a throat being cleared, and looked over at my father, realizing he had been standing in front of us for a while trying to get my attention. "Although I am happy you two are getting along, you must be more aware of your surroundings Thorne. Also, if you can tear yourself away from your fiancé for a few moments, I must speak with you about what happened today in your chambers." "Yes of course father. Loki, it was a pleasure to speak with you again, this time in joy. I must take my leave and speak with my father. However, if you so wish, you may come by my chambers after the feast so we may talk more." Loki nodded to me, "It would be my honor." He bowed, I curtsied, and I left with my father.

"Thor was here was he not?"

"Yes father. I don't know what his intentions were, but I fear I had angered him with my comments."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told he that he should not have been there. That if caught, he could ruin all that we are trying to accomplish here. With that he flipped on me and pinned me to the wall. If it were not for Laufey entering, I would have been in a lot worse shape than I am now. He was the distraction that allowed me to knock Thor out."

"Hmm. I see. Well we shall have to speak to your brother about his actions here today. And hopefully we can talk some kind of sense into him. Thank you, my daughter for tell me all you could. I have also gotten information from King Laufey. You shall be under his guard for the remainder of our trip here, to keep from any others trying the same thing."

"Of course, father." He left without another word, and my guard who had been following a short distance away converged upon me again. Escorting me back to my chambers, a thought hit me. "What are your names? I have a feeling we will be spending more time together after the wedding comes, I would like to know who guards me. I don't want to be rude and refer to everyone as Frostgiant."

The larger of my guards looked at me like I was asking the impossible of him. "I am Rught. The head of your guard. I will tell you one thing. We are here to protect you from your people, not to be your friends. If you want a friend on this world talk to the runt prince. You two are perfect for each other. Small and powerless." He sneered at me. A smaller more feminine giant stepped up. "Rught you should not speak so boldly where so many can hear you. She has every right to take you if she so wishes for your words. Not only that, but you spoke lowly of the prince in her presence, who knows what she will think of you then." She turned to me, "I am Li'am, I will be your guard in your personal chambers so if anyone gets past my brethren outside I will be there. Please ignore Rught, he does not know when it is right to speak of his frustrations. Our king knows this and tries to have mercy. The other two are Tre'ga and Freik after tonight they will be placed at your doors so no one may enter when you are gone. I will be with you at all times and if not me, Rught."

I smiled at her. "I know that my people are no well-liked in this world. But I hope that in time you will find that not all of us are war loving jarheads. If needed, I can fight should you become overrun, though I doubt that will happen. I wish for us to see each other as equals. Not princess and guards."

With a nod Li'am escorted me to my chambers. "I would like to bathe if that's alright with you? You don't have to act like a guard when it is just us in here. Be as relaxed as you feel you can be. Please?" She looked at me with a defeated smile. "I can't say no to that pouty face. By all means, do what you like. I shall be out here should you need me. Think of me as a guard and handmaiden. I'm simply here to help you should you need it." "Thank you Li'am. Besides the king and Loki, you are the only person here that has shown me kindness."

With that I went back to the baths to relax myself for bed. Of course, I ended up falling asleep in the baths. "Miss? Miss! Are you alright in there? I'm coming in." Li'am burst in, waking me up from my nap. "Huh? What? Who? Ughhhhh." I rubbed my eyes. "I fell asleep, didn't I?" "Yes miss. I went to check on you, as you have a visitor." "Oh CRAP! I forgot I invited Loki back to my chambers to talk some more." I ran back to my room quickly summoning my winds to dry me as I ran. I got dressed as fast as I possibly could into my normal lounging clothes. I then calmed my breathing, and walked out into my sitting room. "Hello, Asgardian." That was not Loki.

* * *

 ** _Pronunciations_** _ **:**_

 _ **Rught- Root**_

 _ **Li'am- Lee-am**_

 _ **Tre'ga- Tri-gaa**_

 _ **Freik- Freak**_

 _ **WHO COULD THIS MYSTERIOUS STRANGER BE? WHAT OTHER RANDOM LETTERS CAN I COMBINE TO MAKE WEIRD NAMES? ILL I EVER TURN OFF CAPSLOCK? ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT UPDATE! SO FOLLOW AND REVIEW TO KEEP UP TO DATE WITH THE LIVES OF THORNE AND LOKI!**_


	6. First it was flowers, and then?

**GUYS I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE TIME! Some stuff came up and I got really sick, so I really didn't feel up to writing at the time. I'm going to try to update more regularly now, but if I don't, don't get upset. It just means I've got a lot on my plate.**

 **Thank you to those new people who started following! Good luck guys, and thank you for sticking with me.**

* * *

" _ **Hello, Asgardian." That was not Loki.**_

"What are you doing here." I looked at Li'am with a look that told her to be on guard. "What? I can't visit my favorite?"

"You kidnapped me and used me to get to the Allfather. You are supposed to be dead."

"In a way, I am. I am only a projection from my prison to give you a warning. My master wishes to see you again, and although I have no sympathy for you or feelings for your safety, I know what he does to beautiful women and I do not wish to see you put through that kind of pain."

The figure then disappeared leaving Li'am and I alone once again. She looked at me with a perplexed look. "Who was that?" "That is not your concern right now. As long as he is locked away, he has no name. He doesn't exist." I spoke in such a way that was not myself. "I will be in my chambers, so as not to danger you or your people. If Loki should arrive, please, allow him in. I need him now more than ever." With that, I retired to my room.

I sat in a corner, curled into a ball with darkness surrounding me like a cloak. My emotions, my powers could not be controlled, and _**He**_ knew that. The room began to cool. I fell deeper into the depression I had fought so hard to get out of. I could feel the change happening in me. I felt as my eyes changed in hue, the blue of ice to red as blood. My hair turning from brown, to black and growing down below my waist. My already pale skin losing its rosy pallor, became ashy and white. The nails of my hands lengthening and sharping into claws. With the transformation into my "true form", I began to cry.

* _ **KNOCK* *KNOCK***_

"Thorne? It's Loki. Li'am told me I may enter. Are you here?" "Loki…please…don't look for me. Leave the lights out. You don't want to see me like this." I hung my head and pulled the darkness in closer trying to hide, knowing I couldn't. I saw a faint light emanate from his hands, only illuminating the area directly around him. "I'm not exactly ignoring what you said. Li'am told me of what has happened. Are you alright?" I looked up at him, the sight of his worry broke my concentration enough that the darkness dispelled revealing my change.

I heard him inhale sharply, I couldn't look at him for fear that I would see the same hatred I saw from my father at birth, and Thor the days after the attack. "Thorne? What happened to you?" "This is me Loki. The real me. The me, my father hoped wouldn't be revealed until after the wedding." I looked away from him, getting up to walk to my bathroom. He stopped me, held me close to him, and started to cry. "Loki?" I stiffened not knowing what I did to make him cry. "W-what, are you okay?" I felt his magic flow freely into me, feeling everything reverse, the only thing remaining was the black in my hair and the red of my eyes. "Thorne this is the real you. That form was something you wove from your despair. The same with the form you had before, from fear." He ran his hands through my now long black hair, as if to calm me. "You are truly extraordinary." He whispered into my hair. He released me only to encase me on a kiss. It was short and pleasant and only left me wanting more. With that, he took his leave, stopping to inform the guards of my change in appearance, but it was indeed me.

The next few days followed suit, I spent most of the time being escorted by Loki and Li'am. He showed me the palace and the surrounding areas, where I can go, and where I really shouldn't be going. He showed me the library and the gardens, places where he found peace during his hardships, in hopes that I might too seek refuge there. However, the day of my return to Asgard was drawing near, and with it bringing new troubles to me. My father did not approve of the form that I was now blessed with, as it showed I was more inclined to the Frostgiants now rather than my own world. That was soon rectified as Laufey approved saying, "It is her choice what she wants to appear as, it is very flattering that an Asgardian would choose to have the features of a race their people hate." He said this in a way that my father could not refute.

Loki stopped me the day before I would leave. We took our leave to the gardens without my usual guard. "Thorne, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it you wish to know, that you don't already know?"

"Do you like me?" The question took me by surprise, and Loki noticed that. "Not that I don't think you do. I just want to hear it from you."

"Loki…I do like you. A lot, actually."

"Do you think you could love me?" With that statement, I went quiet. Not sure of what to say to him, I looked at him with big eyes. "Why do you wish to know these things?"

"Because, Thorne, I fear I may have fallen for you. And I know that it may be too soon to say., but regardless of our feelings, we are going to be married. I just want to know if you think it will be a happy one." He looked down in sadness, thinking that I did not see myself loving him, when in reality I believed I did. Even just slightly, as we had just met not a week ago. I grab his hand hard enough to get his attention. I allowed every ounce of my being to be released in my magic. Every emotion, every fear, every thought I had ever had about him and I. As the scent of flowers became more and more present, I opened my eyes to him, and for a split second both of our eyes turned a faint pink, just enough difference that only we would recognize the change. "Loki, I do love you already, but like these flowers, they need time to grow and mature, just like us. Give it time, my love, it will bloom when it needs to."

I bumped his head with mine in a slight headbutt, showing that it was true, he wasn't dreaming. Still holding my hand, I felt a warm sensation of energy coming from him. "I wanted to give you something to remember me by until we see each other again." He released my hand and inside was a rose made of ice, and a necklace with a teardrop sapphire. "The ice will never melt, it's made of the same material as our land. The necklace, is, actually, a gift from my father to you. He thought it, inappropriate, to present in front of your father. It links our vitality together. I will know when you are in trouble, or are troubled, and even injured. He was uncomfortable that no one knew of those who wish to do you harm could still access you. This way you will always be protected." "Thank you, Loki. The concern you and your father give me knows no bounds. Alas, I nothing to offer you in return for these gifts." I looked put out, angry at myself for not thinking of this sooner. "You needn't present me with something until my visit to your home. That will give you time to prepare." With that he escorted me back to my guard, and my preparations began.


	7. The Handmaid and Happiness

**Hey guys! Yet another chapter! See I told you I'd get back in the action!**

* * *

 _ **With that he escorted me back to my guard, and my preparations began.**_

The trip back to Asgard was one of silence, uneasy about the world we are on. As we neared the Bifrost, my father turned to me. "Thorne, you must revert back to as you were. The people may think they have done something to you." He looked at me with sympathy. "You may change back to this when we reach the palace and we have time to tell the people what has happened." I couldn't argue with that logic. I closed my eyes and reverted into my fair form. Content with my appearance, we entered the portal.

The feast of our return from Jotunheim was filled with meat and mead. My mother was nice enough to have food I could eat sent to my chambers, as I had no desire to be a part of the party. I did however, observe from afar. I noticed my brother trying to woo some woman in the courtyard, she looked as uncomfortable as I felt watching. Summoning up my winds, I tripped him up in his pursuit, allowing his prey to get away. I saw her look up from her hiding spot, and bow her head at me in thanks.

 _ ***Knock* *Knock***_

"Enter." My father and mother entered the room looking regal. _Well this can't be good._ "Thorne, although you may not be of royal blood by birth, there are certain rule and traditions you must follow now that you are of age." The Allmother smacked him in the chest. "What he means, my child, is that with your coming marriage, you must begin your teachings of a woman. With that said, you must now take a handmaid that will accompany you always. Even when you are with your guard, or your fiancé." I rolled my eyes at that. I knew exactly where she was going with this. They wanted someone who can keep me in line when I go to Jotunheim. "Mother. I don't think that will be necessary." Father interrupted me. "We only want someone to remind you of where you came from. So, if we should go to war again. You know what side you must be on." He words cut deep into me. I kept silent and nodded, mostly to keep them from staying too long now.

When they had left, I laid down in my bed. Too exhausted to fall asleep, I just sat and thought about my trip to what was to be my new home. A familiar presence washed over me, bringing me to peace. I opened my eyes to see Loki (hovering?) above my bed. I jumped out of the bed in fear and alarm, not really knowing what the actual fuck just happened. "Wow. It's not like I have feelings or anything. Gods." Loki rolled his eyes at me. "What are you doing here? What just happened?" I sputtered out a few more words before he stopped me. "Listen, this is a part of the necklace father gave you. It allows me to project my astral form to where you are. Kind of a let's see what wrong before jumping to conclusions. I felt that you were in some kind of distress so I came to see what happened." He crossed his arms. "So, having a nightmare?" He grinned stupidly. "No! no. It's just that my mother and father want me to start truly behaving like a lady. They don't trust your people or myself. I am to get a handmaid to attend to me at all times. The whole thing is kind of stupid."

"Well I understand where they are coming from. When it is time for myself and my father to come to Asgard, tensions will be high. They want to make sure that no one targets you or I without another person there as evidence. Have you decided who you will choose?"

"I have no idea whatsoever. The idea of forcing someone to wait on me hand and foot kind gets annoying after a while. I mean I hate that my guards look at me like I'm a princess and not a person."

The whole time we talked, I kept pacing. I couldn't keep still with the thought that Loki and Laufey will be here soon, and really know how brutish and violent my people can really be. "You need to relax Thorne. It'll be fine. We are a proud race. We would not let anyone hurt you or ourselves."

"Loki, they asked me to choose a side."

"What?" He looked shocked. "If this doesn't work. If we go back to war. They want me to come back. They want me to abandon you and the one place I've felt like I belong in."

"That won't ever happen. I won't let it Thorne. You needn't worry." The projection hugged me, and for a moment I forgot he wasn't actually here. It made me feel lonelier than I had before. "Thorne, I have to go. I will see you soon. Try not to get yourself into trouble alright?" He smiled to me as he disappeared.

I heard a knock at my door, and went to answer it myself. "Yes?" I saw the woman I had saved from my brother standing at my door mouth hanging open. "Can I help you?" I smiled at her, so as not to scare her. "I thought you were beautiful when I saw you at your window, but up close, like this, words do not to you justice."

"Thank you. I am glad you are safe from my brother. He hasn't tried to do anything again, has he?"

"No, he believes me cursed now. Everyone seems to think the same, he's been spreading lies of me." She hung her head. "I thought if anyone could understand what I am going through it would be you." I scowled alittle at that. "Not that I think you cursed! Just as someone who is also looked down upon by people." She tried to help her situation and became flustered. "I understand what you are trying to say. What is your name?"

"My name is Frega."

"Well Frega, I am in need of a handmaid, by order of my mother. Would you like to see another world? It won't be anything like you think it will be. I can do most things by myself, and you'll be paid for your work. There is a downside though."

"What's the downside?" "In less than a year, you would be moving with me to Jotunheim. However, you needn't decide this now. We will have time, but please choose quickly. Mother is getting antsy." I smiled sweetly at her. "I'll do it! There is nothing for me here anymore. My family all but disowned me for not accepting the advances of a prince, and the people think me cursed. I would also like to see a new world. It sounds like fun." She was beaming. "Then I will tell mother of my choice. I would like us to be friends. I haven't been much of a fan of the royal/servant relationships." "I can understand that. Just tell me what you would like me to do." "Well go and get some sleep. You will soon be living here in the palace." She went on her way smiling and waving on her way out.

I made my way to the throne room looking for my mother. I walked down the halls of the palace almost in my own world. I allowed my magic to flow freely, everything I touched bloomed and flowered with red and white roses, with almost ice like thorns and leaves cascading over the walls and changing hues as they grew. The roses gave way into pure ice as I thought of my new home. The beautiful carvings, the walls of ice hard as stone. I looked down at the ring I wore and realized that I thought of Jotunheim as my home now. With that thought, it began to snow. Not only in the palace, but over Asgard as well. In the distance, thunder could be heard. With that one sound, a chill settled over my spine. My brother is pissed.


	8. A Fight, and an Illusion

**Sorry for the long wait for an update. I got extremely sick and was out for a couple of days. Also, school has been getting in the way, but I finally got another chapter for you!**

* * *

 **My brother is pissed.**

The telltale sound of thunder in the distance reminded me of exactly how dangerous it will be to bring my fiancé and his father to Asgard. I feared, not only for the lives that would be coming soon to my world, but also for the lives that could end should my brother get the war that he wants. Slowly, I crept back to my chambers, too afraid to try to find mother again. There is no controlling Thor when he gets angry. Which only added to my fear. _Odin guide me._ I crawled into my bed, and waited for sleep to overtake me.

A few weeks passed, and the visiting was upon us. Although royal traditions only allowed the guard to escort visitors, my father allowed me to go and meet the party. Heimdall opened the gate to the Bifrost, and the Jotunheim guards stepped through first. Li'am strode over to me and immediately took her place by my side, soon followed by the rest of my guard. Laufey and Loki then came through next with their guards. "Welcome to Asgard Laufey, Loki. I am here to escort you to the palace so that you may have no problems." Frega, standing behind me cowering away from the Jotuns surrounding us. "Why does she cower from us, Thorne?" "My lord Laufey, this is my handmaid, Frega. She hasn't been away from Asgard and as such she has only learned of your people through the stories told through Asgard."

Frega then fell to her knees in front of Laufey and Loki. "Please forgive me my lord, I have allowed my discrimination against your people to insult you. Please forgive me!" She started sobbing. "Frega, please stand for me. I am aware you meant no disrespect. The stories in Asgard are bloody and frightful indeed. I hold no anger towards you." Laufey bowed his head, being the gentleman that he is. "Thorne." He turned to me. "We have brought your wardrobe for your return to Jotunheim. I trust your seamstresses will be able to match the thickness and strength for your maid." "Thank you, my lord." Loki handed me the package, in which I handed off the Frega. "Please run this to the seamstress so you may have warm clothes when we travel to Jotunheim." She nodded and ran off. "Please follow me."

Although the official route was through the middle of town where everyone would see them, I took our guests through the back roads so as to not have any problems. We got to the palace faster than if we had traveled through town. We entered the palace with fan fair and trumpets. I lead them up the stairs to the throne surrounded by people. Immediately, I noticed that my brother was not present. I went to take my place next to my mother, and my father began the ceremony. It was very similar to that in Jotunheim, actually it was exactly the same. Immediately after the ceremony, Odin and Laufey went off to talk, and left Loki and I to our own devices, but not before my father threw over his shoulder, "Thorne, why don't you take Loki to the yard and have him help with your practicing." He winked over his shoulder and continued walking.

"Oh great. It's almost like he wants to start a war." I looked at Loki with a look of pity. "I'm sorry Loki, but what he says goes, and I do need to practice while I have the time." "I don't know, Thorne. The idea of watching you fight sounds intriguing." He winked and walked off. "Hey! Numbskull. It's this way. Big brain my ass." Our fathers laughed at the comment, and continues their walk as we made our way to the yard. I changed out of my formal dressings into pants and a light shirt, something I could move more easily in. Loki changed as well, as the stiff clothes he was wearing were too hot for the Asgardian season. As we made our way outside, I noticed why Thor wasn't in the hall.

"Um Thorne? Who? Why?" I busted out laughing at the spectacle in front of me as Loki looked on utterly confused. Thor was locked in a huge cage and surrounded by his lackeys. At first glance, you would wonder why he couldn't just break out of the cage. However, if you looked closer, you could see runes that would shock whoever was inside if they tried to force themselves out. I figured his friends were there to try to get him out, but from the looks of them, they had also been shocked trying. I leaned on Loki as I laughed harder and harder, barely able to breathe. "Thorne? Are you okay? BREATHE GIRL!" I laughed even harder, and eventually my voice reached the ears of Thor.

He glowered at me, as if I was the one who put him in that situation. His friends turned and looks at Loki and I, and immediately I knew I was in trouble. Not because I was laughing at what our father had done, but because I had basically brought a Jotun (the one my brother especially wanted to kill) right to them. "Oh crap." I grabbed Loki's hand and took off, in no particular direction, and I heard the sound of Thor's minions on my back. Fandral was the closest to us. "Give it up Thorne. You know we don't really want to do this. But I don't want to be on the receiving end of Thor's hammer." The other three seemed to agree, even Sif shivered at the thought. "Sorry guys, this giant's mine and you can't have him." Noticing I had cornered myself, I spun around, landing a hit on Fandral's upper thigh. He went down painfully. "And you said learning soft spots were for healers." I gleaned. "Who's next?" Volstagg lunged at me, and with a flick of my wrist, a wall of ice appeared between us. A thud was all you heard as he didn't realize it was there until it was too late. As this was happening, Hogan had slipped behind me. However, Loki saw this and created a projection of me on the form of Lady Sif. Basically, making it seem like we switched places, and having the comrades fight each other. When they realized what had happened, they dropped their weapons and admitted defeat. "You have grown stronger my lady. We are truly sorry, but we fear your brother as you do. He will not be happy about our defeat." They hung their heads. "Well, then don't tell him." I smiled at them. "Just leave him in the cage for a little while longer. Then you can get a break from his tyranny." They laughed with me. "Hey, Jotun." Loki looked at them ready to defend himself. "Nice trick, making us see Thorne in place of each other. You will be a fine ally in a battle." They clasped him on the back, showing that it was not they who harbored hatred for him.

"Is it always like this here?" I looked at Loki, sadness written on my face. "For me? Yes. I don't often go outside, preferring to be in the library or the gardens, where I know my brother will not be. He cares not for books or beauty, just violence and sex." I shook my head at the memories. Loki took me in his arms and said nothing. He knew that there was nothing he could say to chase those memories away. He quickly jerked away when someone cleared their throat. "Please forgive the interruption, but we have been trying to find you my lord, lady." I looked over to see Li'am and the rest of my guard. I also saw the Asgardian royal guard behind them. "These fools wouldn't leave us to find you ourselves, unless someone was with us. Is this because of distrust?" I looked at the guard and dismissed them. "It is more that they fear for your safety. Not many trust your people here, and would likely try to attack you. Though we all know that you can defend yourself, we will do anything to prevent another war." I smiled at Li'am. "At any rate, I am glad to be rid of them. The tension was high enough to break the strongest ice." She took her place back at my side. "Come let us go to my quarters, we shouldn't have any interruptions there." I looked to Loki, he nodded knowing that my brother and his cronies wouldn't be joining us at any time. We walked back to my rooms, following the main halls, and then my own passageway. It was still decorated with roses and ice from weeks before, however less sharp as I had almost injured myself. No one ever used this corridor, so it was mine to with as I wished. Loki marveled at the magic that was poured into the ice and flowers as if he was looking into my very soul. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." He looked at me as if extending the compliment to me as well. "What brought you to create such beauty My Lady?" A voice from behind us spoke aloud, making me jump out of my skin. "Father. It's not polite to scare people like that. Especially not here." Loki glared at Laufey as he laughed to himself. "It could not be helped. Her back was turned to me, and I had a question to ask. It's not my fault she let her guard down." Electricity danced around my fingertips as my anger grew at his words. "Please excuse me." I turned and continued to my rooms, Li'am following close behind. Loki was left in the hall with his father, who was still laughing.

"So, now that she is gone. Care to tell me who you really are?" Loki's eyes darkened as he saw through the illusion. "Ah, I didn't think there would be another illusionist here. Asgardians aren't the brightest minds, so easy to fool. But you are smart, almost as smart as my prey. You are a problem. Stay out of my way, or I will rid this world of your soul." His eyes narrowed. "You are not deserving of my name nor of my presence any longer." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
